Illuminati
by AlchemistMaster
Summary: Primatech nor Pinehearst where the first secret group with evolved humans, in fact, an old society that manipulates everyone from the shadows is now rising. Our Heroes will be able to stop this new treat?…They will be able to stop the Illuminati?
1. Illuminati

**The Heroes characters doesn't belongs to me, to Trim King and NBC instead, this is only a story that came out from my mind…Hope you like it too xD.**

**Warning: This story is set at the end of Volume 3:Villains.**

**P.D.: Please leave reviews ;)**

* * *

_Fort Lee, NJ_

The press cover the entire building formally known as Pinehearst Company, now owned by one of it competitors, GenTech Laboratories. A blonde haired woman was in the front of a stand.

_–I'm glad that all of you are here, because today is a great day. It was bad the chemical accident that lead Pinehearst to bankrupt, but good things come after a disaster. We never saw Pinehearst as an enemy, but as an ally in our effort to bring quality, hope and comfort to our lives; fighting against diseases, genetic malfunctions and worse, our own actions that lead us to fatal or unrecoverable situations. Now that I was selected as the CEO of the East Division of GenTech, I swear in front of all of you, that I will make my personal goal, that all of this bad things don't happen again._

The people present cheer the woman as she left to the building, the photographers nearly kill each other for a good photo. At the elevator, a young blue eyed man was waiting for her. Without looking each other, they talk.

_– Nice speech – _says the man with a marked British accent.

_– Thanks_ – say the woman very excited – _I pass all the night trying to come up with – _the man try to not laugh, but he shows a fun smile because the child like reaction of the woman.

_– You know? I'm older than you, but I see younger next you, and both act as the opposite of how we look._

_– You're right, I act like a small girl, and you act like an older man…maybe we should try to act as we look._

_– Maybe you're right, we'll should give it a try – _the man, for the first time since the conversation, look at her – _Flint and Meredith are in the lower levels, they want that you talk to them about the formula._

_– OK I'll do it – _the elevator stops and the man walks out and turn at the woman.

_– And ask them nicely – _warn her as the doors close.

* * *

_The Congress Library_

_– Is good to see you – _says an old man to an African American one as they walk inside the building – _it's been a long time._

_– I know, but the presidential work keep me all day busy._

_– And what's bring you here? – _both seat in a table near a window, the president put his hand under his chin.

_– Advice…something came up, a situation, that will hurt some people, innocent at sigh, but dangerous on the inside…I need to know, if that is correct, and how will the others see it – _the old man sighs as the think an answer.

_– Well, everything that you do, that all do…always will be see as incorrect by some people…but if it is the correct and safe way to protect more people, the majority there will support you._

_– Thank you, you always help me with tuff decisions – _both rise and shake hands.

_– Is nothing, I remember you when you pass here all day reading books, that's everything that I need, someone who's willing to learn._

The president walks away and enter to his limo, where a man nicknamed The Hunter is waiting, he hangs to him a file about the old man, labeled as "DANGEROUS".

_– I have a team ready, you only give the order – _the president looks calm and little perturbed, a man that he knows since university is now one of his targets, he was there to talk with him one last time.

_– Just don't hurt him…he will not fight._

_– We hope – _The Hunter lift his watch radio and gives the order – _now._

A SWAT like team enters abruptly in the library, the old man is in the second floor seeing the assault team, they shoot at him with taser darts, a huge wall of rock emerges from the floor saving the old man, the assault team surround the library only to not find the old man, simply, disappears.

* * *

_Unknown location_

A man is seeing various screens showing Peter Petrelli in a hospital, Mohinder Suresh in his cab, The Oval office and Matt and Daphne house. As he blinks, the images change to different buildings, including a laboratory, a school, Primatech holding facility and Nathan's house.

* * *

_Oklahoma_

In Oklahoma University, Zach is walking to his class of Social Behavior in his first day at the University after the events of Odessa and Claire mysteriously disappearing, he enters so fast that he collides with a guy, sending his things to the floor.

_– Oh I'm very sorry – _he says to the guy as he helps him to lift his things – _is my first day and I'm a little confused._

_– Your first day? – _ask the guy, a black haired Latino boy, with a big smile on his face – _what a coincidence, is my first day too – _the Latino boy put his things is his left arm to strengthen his hand – _I'm Victor_

_– Zach – _says a little nervous, Zach then leaves to get a place, Victor follow him, crossing sights with a blue eyed guy.

* * *

_Yamagato Industries, Tokio, Japan._

In the Yamagato Industries, Hiro is sit on the CEO chair, formerly of his father before being killed by Adam Monroe, a.k.a. Takezo Kensei. After escaping from their, he hasn't seen Monroe and it seemed very strange. The office phone rings, striping him from his thoughts.

_– Yes?_

_– Mr. Nakamura? Kaito Nakamura?_

_– No, I'm Hiro Nakamura, Kaito was my father, he die a few months ago – _it was impressive to him that the man on the phone not know about his father death.

_– Hiro…Hiro Nakamura – _says the man as the sound of a keyboard makes echo. – _oh yeah Hiro Nakamura, I have a sealed carpet at the name of Adam Monroe, it was ordered to send to Kaito Nakamura or by instead, you, to be delivered by Mr. Monroe's orders. Do you want to be delivered to you or come for it? – _Hiro was shocked, a letter from his old Nemesis? He was curious about the content of the carpet, so he order to be delivered to his office.

The carpet don't take to much time to came, Hiro was surprised about the old carpet, maybe was sealed 30 years ago, and when he escape, order to be sent to him. He carefully open de carpet, the content was something that he doesn't expected: a birthday act at the name of "ADAM WEISHAUPT", documents sealed by different world governments, several draws of a triangle enclosing what it look like an eye, and a letter. Hiro focus at the letter and start to read it:

"_Nakamura_

_If you are reading this if because I'm death, maybe you're shocked about this but you're the only man that I can trust in this time. The content of this carpet are the things that I do before being incarcerated and will show you the existence about a group long time believed to be extinct; they will not stop until their goals are finished and they control everything in the world, I know this, because I was one of the founders of this group, but they are very dangerous, even to me. Investigate very deep Nakamura, they hide behind the major events that happen in history. They are very powerful and will kill everyone that oppose them._

_Beware Nakamura…beware of…The Illuminati._

_Hope you believe me._

_Adam Monroe."_

* * *

_GenTech Laboratories Lower Levels, Fort Lee, NJ._

Flint and Meredith see how the door opens to let pass an old woman, who sees funny at the brothers. A shine of light appears behind her to reveal the blue eyed guy. Enraged, Flint throws a ball of fire at her, only to be diverted just in time to the British boy, who old the blue fire in his hands before converting it to light.

_– I will ask you nicely, Flint, where's the formula schematic?_

_– Kiss my ass bitch – _he throws another fireball, only to be absorbed again by the British.

_– You know, I'm a person with very little patience, you should not do that again – _and like a child, Flint throws another fireball, with the same effect – _OK, you asked for it – _the blond woman touch Flint cheek with the palm of her hand, there, Flint starts to get rapidly old. His sister tries to stop her, but the British do the same to her.

_– Mohinder – _after Flint barely says the name of Dr. Suresh, the blond woman let him go, he now look like a 55 year old man. Both she and the British walk away from their cell.

_– So, Dr. Mohinder Suresh, go to Jonathan and inform him, we need to find him._

_– As you say, Deborah __– _the British then vanishes in a shine of light. Deborah then walks to her office very happy.


	2. Inside The Belly Of The Beast

Inside the belly of the beast

_Sometimes, to protect a secret, you don't need to be rude to scare people, or be shy to doesn't talk to them…the only thing you should do is lie, and very good…because with a good lie, you can do everything, even make your enemies thinks what you want without using telephaty._

_The White House_

A man is making his way to the Oval Office, he's the same man that was seeing the monitors a week ago, tall, angular face and expressions, black eyes and hair, and his most remarkable feature, a long crooked nose, possibly from a fight in his adolescence. As he enters the Oval Office, he notices both the President and the senator of New York Nathan Petrelli.

– _President, Senator – _he salutes both while taking a seat, speechless, the President gives word to Nathan.

– _Mr. Jonathan Krauss? – _the man nods to him very serious – _I was informed that you are the CEO of GenTech Laboratories, if that right?_

– _Yes, I'm a member of the directive board, the one in charge of the United States headquarters_

– _Then I suspect that you already know the truth about Pinehearst bankrupt, isn't?_

– _Yes __– _ both the President and Nathan concentrate their attention in his answer – _A horrible accident when they try to fuse two very unstable components as a test to create a little but powerful explosive – _the President sees Nathan with a disapproval face, he quickly changes the theme.

– _Mr. Krauss, how much GenTech is interested in genetic manipulation on humans?_

– _None – _answers angered – _we want to make good things for the world, we're not trying to destroy it in beneficence of humanity, as you know, we're just pass._

– _What if I tell you that some people evolve more faster than others, and are dangerous for us, for everything…you fight deceases isn't?_

– _Yes_

– _Then see it as a decease, we want to protect us and the world. So I'm asking you, do you will join us against this threat? – _Jonathan was confused, his entire work is protecting both human life and Earth's stability, but now he have to turn on both to save both.

– _Yes, I think that is the best – _answer with a sigh. They rise and walks to the door.

– _Thank you Mr. Krauss, tomorrow we will show you this threat, be prepared._

– _I will_

Jonathan walks out and get in his car, since he out from the Oval Office it can be see clearly his shock trough his face, after a few miles however, is face took an expression of annoyance, a cellphone levitate from his right side and starts to dial a number, all by itself, then it flies to Jonathan's ear.

– _They believe it, they think that I'm with them…you keep and eye in Zach, we need to know the location of Claire Bennet._

_Oklahoma_

In the gym, the British, Victor and a group of guys where playing basketball, next to them. The door of the gym showers aggressively opens, attracting the attention of everyone near there,. A bunch of guys of the football team pushed Zach, this opening the door.

– _What the hell we told you about being here? – _Zach was in the floor, bleeding from a lip

– _This place is for everybody…is school property._

– _And we don't want dudes that get a boner in the showers, fag – _the captain was about to punch Zach when the British put in the middle – _What the fuck are you doing? Get out of my way! – _the captain try to pass trough, but the British intercepts him.

– _Do you have any problem Julian? – _the deep voice of Victor make them turn, still engaged.

– _Not at all Victor, I can handle this myself._

– _Yeah but your cellphone is ringing. – _Julian's cellphone was ringing in Victor's hand. He releases the captain.

– _Just don't make them suffer. – _warns Victor has he takes the phone.

– _I will try –_ The captain walks to Victor with proud – _I'll not let you hurt him._

– _Why?_

– _First, principles, second, I like him, and third, this will teach you something._

– _Do you will protect a fag for principles?_

– _Gay please, we found it less offensive – _all the presents were shocked.

– _So you're protecting your boyfriend?_

– _I barely know him, but I will like to be his boyfriend…Now please leave him alone, I don't want to embarrassing you by kicking your ass._

The captain was about to send the first fist, but the coach appear and they left the scene, Victor help Zach to get up, then with a gesture, indicated him to go to the showers. There Victor opens a first aid case and starts bandage Zach's arm.

– _Thank you for that, but, you don't have to do it._

– _What?_

– _Say that you were gay to protect me._

– _I don't say it with that reason, I'm gay, and very proud for it – _Victor touch Zach's hand– _So, do you have plans for tonight?_

– _I don't know – _Zach remove his hand – _I normally don't hang out with guys. I'm not sure of what I want –_ Victor put his hand on Zach's cheek

– _Then try it, one time will not hurt you._

Victor leaves the shower to get Zach change his clothes, Zach then notes that in his cellphone was leaving him impressive.

Outside, Victor meets with Julian, who's finishing talking in his cellphone.

– _It was Jonathan, they will take him as a guest to Building 26. We must hurry to find Claire… – _Victor cell sounds, a text message from Zach who read _"Do you like movies?"_, Victor smiles.

– _It will take a time, I need to gain his trust first._

– _We don't have time to this Victor, we have other things to do._

– _You have other things to do, Deborah calls, she says that you and Carmen get Suresh._

– _Fine – _answered angry Julian before leave Victor alone, there, the football bullies appear.

– _So, you say that you will kick my ass, right? How do you plan it? – _Victor turns and smiles to the captain.

– _I will do something better._

_New York City, NY_

Peter took again his work as a nurse, he's taking care of a patient suffering terminal cancer. He want to save him, to cure him, but his father's greed took everything from him…and the same thing that he wants to destroy, at the end, return to him his special ability…sort of.

Dr. García appears to check the patient, next to him, a young boy is taking notes and paying attention to the doctor as he tells him about the patient, an obvious intern.

– _The patient tumor is growing in the brain, logged in the part of the nervous system, luckily suppressing any feeling, including pain. Due to the size of the tumor we expect that the patient dies in less than a month. – _The commentary shocks Peter, something that the doctor sees _– I'm sorry Peter, but what would be the possibilities to survive?_

– _2 against 100,000 – _answers the intern as he take note from the patient's chart – _Uh, ah…I guess __–_hurry to say as both Peter and Dr. Garcia looks surprised by the answer, then leaves the room.

New Jersey.

In their cell, Meredith was taking care of her brother, a broken man after the trauma Deborah induce in him with her ability. The door opens and Deborah was behind it, Meredith engulfed her hand in fire but stops, the mysterious British boy could be close.

– _I don't come with signs of war Meredith, I know that you're not a bad person and that your brother is not…well…a very calm person._

– _What do you want now from him?_

– _Actually I was thinking of you. My boss want that you do something for us, a small favor._

– _And what are the bases for that. Why would I help you?_

– _Because we have someone that can revert the things that I do to your brother – _Meredith turn to see his brother, now looking like a 50 year old man, completely devastated;

– _He can do that?_

– _He can do everything he wants._

_With a lot of discretion and patience, amazing things can happen._

Julian and Carmen where in their way to take Dr. Suresh; Julian stops Carmen and a shining of light cover them, making them invisible at the time Dr. Suresh get inside his cab.

– _Carmen, what do you see? – _the eyes of the young woman gets white

– _He will be captured, he heard before but he didn't pay attention._

– _We need to abort, is too risky to be discovered. – _Carmen's eyes back to normal, shocked by the statement of Julian.

– _He says that we need to get Mohinder…he's the only connection with the genetic modification formula, we should…_

– _If we are captured by the United States government it will be much worse that lose a doctor. We have priorities._

– _Is a priority for you be with him?_

– _You know how he is…but with this boy he's different…very different_

_But if you changes your goals…could lead to disaster._

– _Do you like the movie? – _ask Zach as they coming out from the theater.

– _Not much…I don't like how the writer makes the vampire type, is not my style._

– _Me too, I thought that it will be much blood. – _both laugh and Victor put Zach against a wall seeing him awkwardly. – _Victor please._

– _Call me Vic, come on, you enjoy this time right?_

– _Yes I do but…I don't know…_

– …_what you want – _after completing the oration, both smile – _it is fine, when you decide, I'll be there for you._

– _Thanks._

Both stops in Zach's house, since Victor pays the enters, Zach decide to invite the dinner, as Zach goes to the kitchen for the directory, Victor passes his hand in front of the TV, making appear the video Zach film with Claire.

– _Do you like Chine… – _Zach gets mute while see a shocked Victor watching the video – _Please don't tell anyone – _says after Victor see him – _she's a very good person._

– _Why I'd say it…since she's like me – _Zach see shocked to Victor this time.


End file.
